Milinda Warrens
by LilyDream
Summary: Milinda Warrens, nouvelle arivante à Poudlard ( au temps des Maraudeurs) Ps: Je suis nul en résumé lol
1. Milinda Warens

I -Arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
La nuit était sombre. Le ciel était noir, et seule la pleine lune pouvait laisser apparaître une source de lumière. Milinda Warens était allongé sur l'herbe mouillé et fraîchit par la rosé du soir, tomber dans le jardin des Warens il y a quelques heures. Milinda avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui lui frôlaient les hanches. Mais cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autre, ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'herbe laissa croire qu'une couverture avait été dressé sous la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleue couleur océan,sa peau était aussi pale qu'une première neige et ses lèvres, étaient si rouge sang qu'on aurai pu croire qu'elle étaient écorchées vifs. Milinda était âgée de 17 ans et le lendemain, elle devra aller à Poudlard. Jusqu'ici, elle avait étudié chez elle, avec l'aide de sa préceptrice. Mais cette année, elle voulait entrer dans le vrai monde des sorciers, et surtout quitté cette famille .La quitté à tous jamais pour ne plus avoir aucun souvenir de son passé. Milinda était d'une beauté exceptionnelle et sa préceptrice l'encourageait à la mettre en valeur pour que les princes de haut rang la courtisent. Mais Milinda ne voulait pas de ses immondes princes, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie de bourgeoise. Elle voulait tout simplement être enfin libre, enfin elle même .Le jour se levait paisiblement laissant apparaître l'immense château situé derrière de nombreux arbres feuillus. C'était le château de Milinda, sa demeure depuis son enfance et l'objet de toutes ses souffrances. Milinda se leva pris son énorme valise et fredonna une chanson. Quand elle s'arrêta, une ombre noir se leva dans le ciel de plus en plus clair. Cette ombre s'avança et vins se posé sur les bras de la jeune fille. Toujours présent à l'appelle Black. sourit la jeune fille  
Black était un grand aigle entièrement noir, excepté ses yeux qui était  
d'un bleu perçant , tout comme ceux de sa propriétaire.  
Pour tout réponse, celui ci lui mordilla légèrement le doigt en singe  
d'affection.  
Milinda sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendis à black .Il la prit  
immédiatement entre son bec noir.  
-Porte ça à mon père. Cette lettre dit que je suis définitivement parti,  
et rejoins moi à Poudlard.  
Black s'envola vers le château et Milinda s'enfoncit dans les lueurs de  
l'aube, sa valise à la main.  
Il était 11h00 et Milinda était dans le train de la voix 9/3 qui devait  
là conduire à Poudlard.  
Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Une petite jupe grise plissé  
qui ne couvrait à peine ses cuisses et ses jambes affolantes. De longs  
bas noir qui lui remontait jusqu'en dessous des genoux et enfin une  
chemise blanche légèrement déboutonné lança apercevoir un décolleté d'ont  
tout les garçons raffolaient. Milinda sentit le train démarrer et prendre  
de la vitesse. Elle était seule dans le compartiment et ne s'en plaignait  
pas, elle avait toujours était habituée à cette solitude. Milinda  
fermait doucement les yeux se laissant bercés par les petites secousses  
du train. Son repos fut de courte durée quand elle entendit la porte de  
son wagon s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas. 4 jeunes hommes d'environ 17 ans  
étaient debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le premier était assez  
grand avec des cheveux mi longs bruns ainsi que des mèches rebelle qui  
tombait devant ses yeux noisette. Milinda éprouva alors une bouffée de  
chaleur en voyant se garçon.  
  
Qu'il était beau pensa t'elle.  
En effet Sirius Black était l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard avec  
son fidèle meilleur amie James Potter qui se trouvait juste à ses cotés.  
James lui était aussi grand que Sirius. Il avait des cheveux noirs  
ébènes et il était si ébouriffés qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il venait  
juste de descende de son balai. Il avait les mêmes yeux noisette que  
Sirius  
Et une paire de lunette ronde reposait sur son nez. Milinda du aussi  
avouer que James était un très beau garçon. Derrière James et Sirius se  
tenait un homme étrangement pale avec des cheveux châtains foncés. Il  
paraissait fatigué et d'une sagesse incomparable. Enfin le 4ème garçon  
était petit, un nez pointu et des cheveux châtains clair, sans éclats.  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant Milinda assise à cotés de la  
fenêtre. Tu es toute seule ? lui lança celui ci en poussant légèrement ses mèches rebelles.  
Milinda fronça les sourcils  
-A moins que quelqu'un ici sois vêtu d'une cape d'invisibilité que je  
crois que oui.  
Les 4 garçons se lançaient vivement des regards. Tous 4 savait très bien  
que James possédait une cape. James adressa alors un sourire à Milinda. Ca te dérange si on s'installe ici ? tout les wagons son complets.  
Milinda le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment.  
-Allez y  
Tous le 4 se précipiteras sur les confortables banquettes du Wagon. Ils  
s'installèrent à leurs aises et se présentèrent à Milinda.  
-Alors voici James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et enfin moi  
Sirius Black.  
Milinda examina chacun d'entre eux. Elle leurs lança un léger «   
enchanté » puis , replongea dans sa solitude. Les 4 maraudeurs se  
regardèrent, d'habitude toute les filles devenaient totalement  
hystériques quand l'un d'eux leurs adressait la parole ou encore leurs  
dédaignait un regard. Sirius se racla la gorge.  
-Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ici, si je t'avais déjà je ne l'aurai pas  
oublier dit Sirius en admirant ses cuisses pales et fermes.  
Milinda plongea dans les yeux noisette de Sirius et lui adressa un regard  
intense.  
-Effectivement, je suis nouvelle  
-Tu rentre en qu'elle année ?  
-7ème, Ma préceptrice m'enseignait la magie chez moi.........jusqu'à  
aujourd'hui  
-Une préceptrice ?! Dit moi tu doit être bourrer de fric dit Peter en  
gloussant .Milinda et les 3 autres maraudeurs lui adressèrent une regard  
noir, plein de reproche.  
-Et sinon tu sais dans quel maison tu va être ?  
-Dumbeldore m'a dit que le choipeau déciderait de mon sort.  
-Espérons que tu sois à Gryffondor lança Sirius en admirant cette fois le  
visage angélique de la jeune fille.  
Milinda ne répondit pas, elle allait replonger dans ses pensées quand  
Sirius lui adressa la parole  
-Auffet tu ne t'ai pas présenté  
-Je m'appelle Milinda Warren  
-Mélinda ?  
-non Milinda répondit celle si amusé se n'es pas très commun, mais c'est divinement jolie. Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle , lui pris la main et la baissa. Enchanté belle Milinda ! De même pour vous tous et particulièrement pour toi répondit t'elle en accordant un sourire séducteur à Sirius. Son sourire n'était pas seulement séducteur mais aussi rieur et plein de joie de vivre. Ce qui était bien rare chez elle. Son sourire fut interrompu par l'arriver d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, lises et gras ainsi qu'un nez crochu tout aussi gras que ses cheveux. En voyant Sirius agenouillés devant Milinda, le jeune homme ria. A peine arrivée que tue commence déjà à harceler les nouvelles ! c'est bien toi ça Black ! un pervers né !  
Sirius se leva ainsi que James et Remus.  
-Ecoute mon petit Snape si tu es venu ici pour nous demander si nos  
vacances se sont bien passer on te répondra qu'elle ont été magnifique  
puisque ton sale petit nez, ho excuse moi, gros et gras nez crochu n'est  
pas venu fouiner dans nos affaires. En revanche, si tu es venu ici pour  
nous faire chier comme à ton habitude et bien je te demanderai poliment  
de dégager du wagon des Maraudeurs.  
Snape regarda les 3 compères d'un air amusé  
-rassuré vous, je n'étais pas venu voir vos exploits de jeune  
cancre J'étais juste venu confirmer la rumeur qui cours dans tous les  
wagons dit t'il en déshabillant Milinda du regard. Sirius le remarqua et  
pointa alors sa baguette sur le cœur de snape.  
-Et qu'elle est cette rumeur ?  
Snape baissa prudemment la baguette de Sirius et détacha son regard de  
Milinda. Quoi tu n'es même pas au courant ? toi LE maraudeur ! Ne discute pas avec nous sale tète de rat ! Tu nous dit la rumeur et tu pourra gardé tes infâmes cheveux gras sur ton pauvre crane de serpentard ! Dit James qui pointait à présent sa baguette vers Snape en compagnie de Sirius. Très bien de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne la dirai pas ! Il paraît qu'une fille riche et extrêmement bien foutue vient à poudlard cette année !  
Milinda avait écouté attentivement la conversation en épiant le moindre  
geste de Snape . Il avait l'air cruel et sans pitié pour les Maraudeurs.  
Quand elle entendit la rumeur elle se leva et se plaça à quelques  
centimètres de Snape.  
-Ton âme est si noir que je n'arrive même pas à percevoir la moindre  
trace d'amour ! Ho mes excuse moi c'est peu être qu 'avec  
ses cheveux gras et se nez crochu tu n'a réussi à séduire aucune fille !  
Et par conséquent tu n'a peut ère jamais connu La moindre trace  
d'amour !  
Une rage sans fin bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Snape , comment osait  
elle le critiquer sur sa ! et surtout , comment savais t'elle ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! sale petite fille riche !  
Milinda détestait par dessus tout qu'on la traite de « petite fille  
riche »Elle avait fuit depuis toujours sa famille et faisait tous pour  
s'en séparer. Elle se rapprocha alors de Snape , ferma les yeux et se  
concentra. Plus les secondes passait plus le ciel était nuageux , soudain  
un éclair traversa le ciel. Milinda ouvrit les yeux, il était entièrement  
noir, et ses beaux cheveux d'or étaient devenu rouges sang ! Elle sourit  
sadiquement et leva la main. Une boule de feu bleu était en suspend sur  
celle ci.  
-Ose me reparler sur tout ou m'insulter de cette manière et tu verra de  
quoi je suis capable , à moins que tu en veuille un aperçu ?  
Snape ne sentait plus ses Jambes, il était terrorisé. Milinda avait l'air  
si coléreuse ,si meurtrière ! Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à ses  
répliques et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.  
Milinda laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et redevait normal.  
Peu à peu , le ciel reprenait sa couleur bleu, mais on pouvait encore  
sentir une colère électrique survolé les 5 Passagers.  
Les Maraudeurs n'en revenaient pas ! Milinda qui regardait par la fenêtre  
se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea  
-Quoi ???!!!!  
Sirius qui était toujours aussi chamboulé se reprit. Il se racla la gorge Il y'a que........tu......tu a vu ce que tu viens de faire ?? Fini t'il par dire Bien sur que j'ai vu ! je ne suis pas aveugle Mais tu connais à peine se mec ! tu le déteste déjà à ce point pour le pulvériser comme tu viens de le faire ? Déjà une je ne 'ai pas pulvériser et de deux il n'avait pas me parler comme ça ! Il y avait tans de choses noir dans son âme ! même mon père était plus pur, et je peux t'assurer que mon père était vraiment mauvais ! Donc tu déteste officiel ment Severus Snape ? Pire que ça même. Dit t'elle avec un sourire ironique Mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu à fais ça !! Dit James qui n'en revenait toujours pas C'est une force intérieur qu'on trouve au fond de sois après avoir vécu une grande solitude ! Dit Remus d'un ton calme et serin Milinda le Regarda profondément. Qui était vraiment se mystérieux jeune homme au teint si pâle ? Elle sentais chez lui une étrange forme qui l'habitais comme une deuxième personnalité ! -C'est exact. Finit t'elle par dire. J'ai tellement souffert dans mon enfance que je me suis plongé dans une magie un peu spécial, mais elle n'ai en aucun cas mauvaise. Bien au contraire c'est une des magies les plus pures ! -Et bien non seulement tu es belle, sympa, marrante, séduisante, tu détestes Snape et tu es hyper forte ! Chapeau ! Je crois que tu à l'immense privilège d'être la première Maraudeuse ! Que ce que vous en dites les gas ? Tous les 3 firent oui de la tète. Aucun ne voyait pourquoi Milinda ne se joigne pas à leur groupe. Quand à Milinda , elle étais ravie de trouvé enfin des amis ! SE sera avec plaisir ! Bienvenue alors ! Dit James le sourire aux lèvres  
Le train arrivait paisiblement sur le quai du célèbre village de Pré au  
lard. Les 5 nouveaux compagnons descendirent du wagon. Milinda vu alors  
ses immenses sorte de mi-chevaux mi-dragon noirs. Elle l'a trouvait d'une  
beauté surprenante.  
-Ce sont des Sombrals.  
Milinda sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu Remus arrivé derrière elle .  
-Seul, ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir !  
-James et Sirius l'on vu ?  
-Oui et Peter aussi. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, il a  
toujours été trouillard celui là.  
Milinda ria légèrement  
Sirius arriva à coté de Milinda et lui passa un bras autour de son épaule  
-Alors ma jolie, accepterai tu de t'asseoir à coté de moi pour se  
magnifique dîner ?  
Milinda sourit à Sirius  
-C'est avec plaisir  
A chaque fois que Milinda se trouvait à coté de Sirius, elle ressentait  
un intense pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais connu se sentiment,  
mais elle l'aimait par-dessus tout.  
Rentrant dans la grande salle, Milinda fut émerveillé par le plafond. Il  
était représentait exactement à quoi ressemblais le ciel à cette instant  
précis, et des multitudes de bougies flottaient dans les airs. Milinda  
regardait le ciel et était plonger dans ses pensées. Sirius lui passa une  
main devant les yeux.  
« Youyou !! Mil ? »  
Milinda sursauta  
« Mil ?? C'est nouveau ? »  
Sirius Sourit. « Chez nous, on se donne tous un surnom et vu qu'on ne te  
connaît pas encore très bien, on va utiliser un diminutif ! »  
« C'est d'accord ....Patmol » Sirius se retira précipitamment de l'étreinte  
de Milinda. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'elle était son surnom et encore  
moins pourquoi !  
« Co...Comment c'est tu ça ? »  
Milinda lui lança un regard mystérieux  
« Je le sais c'est tout »  
Sirius ne pu se permettre de réfléchir très longtemps car, déjà, le  
Professeur Dumbeldore demandaient l'attention de ses élèves.  
« Cher sorciers et sorcières, Bienvenu à Poudlard pour le début d'une  
nouvelle année scolaire  
Avant de commencer le cérémonie de répartition, je tiens à vous avertir  
.Une nouvelle élève vient d'arriver, elle sera réparti et ira directement  
en 7ème année. Mademoiselle Warrens, si vous voulez bien.  
Milinda s'avança sûrement vers le tabouret qui avait servis pendant si  
longtemps. Elle s'assit, et le Professeur Mg Gonagal lui pose le fameux  
Choixpeau magique sur la tète. Le chapeau resta silencieux pendant  
quelque minutes puis commença son discours.  
« Hum....Quel âme noir tu as, tu sera très bien dans la maison des  
Serpentards. Mais ton courage et ta force te conduisent vers la voix de  
Gryffondor. Par ailleurs, ton sang est pur et... » Le choipeau ne pus  
finir sa phrase. Milinda pensait si fort que le choipeau en était  
déranger pour la répartir.  
Je n'ai pas le sang pur, je ne suis pas comme cette foutu famille ! Je  
ne suis pas une Serpantard   
« Bien », repris le choipeau, » Pour toi se sera .......Gryffondor. » Un  
tonnerre d'applaudissement se fis entendre dans la grande salle. Milinda  
marcha tranquillement vers la table des Gryffondor , elle avait toujours  
un air sage et apaisé, tout comme Remus .  
  
Voila, un premier chapitre Nul lol Enfin je continue ma fics si vous  
m'envoyez des Rewiens !! Alors à vous de voir 


	2. Ange

J'ai déjà une rewien !! Ca ma motivée pour écrire un new chapitre !! Sln je te remercie du fond du cœur ! Comme tu me l'as conseillé j'ai fait des dialogues par ligne !!! Merci encore  
  
Chapitre II- Ange  
  
Milinda vu réveillée par les doux rayons du soleil qui venaient lui  
caressée la joue.  
Péniblement, elle sortis de son lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol dur et  
froid de son dortoir.  
Elle frissonna et laissa échappée un juron. Milinda détestait beaucoup de  
chose, mais par-dessous tout, le matin. Elle pris quelques affaires dans  
sa commode et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Une eau chaude et  
douce coulait sur sa peau. Ses longs cheveux noirs ruisselaient d'eau et  
Milinda se savonnait machinalement. Elle sourit quand elle sentit l'odeur  
familière de pèche envahir ses narines. Elle adorait cette odeur. Cela  
parvenait à la calmer, et à la mettre sur pieds le matin. Elle sortis de  
la douche et s'enroula de son peignoir noir. La jeune fille regarda son  
reflet dans la glace. Elle prit sa baguette et sécha, à l'aide d'un sort,  
ses longs cheveux noirs. Puis, elle se frictionna le corps pour éliminer  
toute trace d'eau. Enfin, elle laissa tomber son peignoir et regarda  
péniblement son corps. Sur sa cuisse, une longue et grossière cicatrice  
se laissaient voir. Dans son dos, des multitudes de brûlures, griffures  
et bleus étaient présents. Et enfin, sous son sein gauche une cicatrice  
toute fine, à peine visible qui représentait un serpent. La jeune fille  
secoua la tète et soupira longuement. Pour la seconde fois de la journée,  
et sûrement pas la dernière, elle prit sa baguette et prononça un sort.  
Immédiatement ses cicatrices disparairent laissant place à une peau pale  
et parfaite. Comme tous les jours depuis ses 10 ans, Milinda utilisait se  
sort pour cacher ses multitudes blessures qu'elle avait reçu sous  
l'infligence de son père. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et enfila un jean  
noir ainsi d'un débardeur de la même couleur. Elle se maquilla  
légèrement, juste un train de crayon et un coup de mascara noir.  
Elle regard une dernière fois son reflet, et sortis de la salle de bain.  
Les filles de son dortoir dormaient toujours. Et pour tous dire, tans  
mieux pour Milinda. Elle n'avait pas encore parler à ses sorcières et ne  
comptaient sûrement pas le faire. Les Maraudeurs lui suffisait. Elle  
avait, cependant, analysé les quatre jeunes filles dans les moindres  
détails.  
L'une était blonde, avec d'étranges yeux bleus qui lui donnait un air  
déterminée. La jeune fille à coté était également blonde, mais avec des  
yeux marron. Toutes deux étaient très jolie, mais elles avaient plutôt un  
air de bimbo. La sorcière suivante avait des cheveux couleurs auburn et  
des yeux vert émeraudes .L'autre était complètement différente. Des  
longs et soyeux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de  
Milinda. Une paire de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui eux ressemblait  
étrangement à la jeune sorcière précédente. Milinda avait croisée son  
regard et avait eu des frissons tellement ses yeux étonnement beau. Cette  
fille là était bien plus belle que les deux autres blondes. La sorcière  
rousse, était elle aussi très belle, mais d'une toute autre manière .La  
fille aux cheveux noirs avait quelque chose de particulier, Milinda le  
sentait.  
Sortant de ses pensées, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se  
rendre à la salle commune. Il n'y avais personne, seulement les  
crépitements du feu. Milinda regarda l'heure et contesta qu'il n'était  
que 7 heures, cela lui lésait encore une heures pour profiter de sa  
solitude. Elle attrapa sa cape, la glissa sur son dos et sortis de la  
salle commune en jetant un regard noir au portait de la grosse dame qui  
se peignait d'être réveillée de si bonne heure. Milinda marchant jusqu'à  
parc, ou elle laissa la légère brise des premiers jours de septembre lui  
frôler les joues. Elle marcha jusqu'à lac et aperçu un jeune homme,  
assis sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Elle souriat en identifiant la  
personne. C'était Remus.  
Milinda marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le jeune homme. Elle s'assit à  
ses cotés et respira un grand coup, laissant ses poumons se remplirent  
d'air pur. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui lança un tendre  
sourire, d'ont, lui seule avait le secret.  
-« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seule à être matinale »  
- « Et bien, j'ai été habitué depuis toute petite à me lever à l'aube. »  
Dit Milinda en regarda le lac  
-« Dit plutôt que le soleil ta réveillée. »  
Ria Remus en secouant la tête.  
Milinda ria à son tour. Les Maraudeurs avaient se curieux pouvoir sur  
elle, La faire Rire.  
-« Oui, c'est plutôt ça. »  
Répondit celle-ci en se tourna vers le beau jeune homme.  
-« Et toi, tu as aussi été réveillée par ses affreux rayons de soleil ? »  
Demanda Milinda en se doutant que sa réponse serait négative  
Remus hocha négativement la tète. « Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je pensais à cette nouvelle année qui commence. » Répondit Remus. Son regard était perdu, ses yeux pétillaient d'envie et d'amour Milinda s'en aperçu immédiatement et haussa un sourcil -« Tu peux m'expliquer se regard ? » Lui demande la jeune fille en pointa du doigts les yeux du jeune homme. Remus ria -« Mais quel regard voyons. J'ai le même regard que n'importe qui lorsque qu'il pense. » Milinda sourit. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme mentait, mais elle ne voulait pas le taquiner avec ça. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Tous les deux restèrent plongée dans leurs pensées pendant de longues minutes. Remus brisas leurs rêveries et se leva. Il épousseta sa robe et tendas sa main à Milinda pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci accepta et il partirent tout les deux vers le château.  
  
Arrivée dans la grande salle, Milinda aperçu Sirius, James et Peter (NDA/ J'ui obligé de le mettre celui là !! Gr ! lol). Sirius et James étaient plongée dans une grande discussion sur le quidditch et Peter les écoutait attentivement. Milinda et Remus virent les rejoindre et, immédiatement la conversation s'arrêta. -« Bien le Bonjour Mademoiselle Milinda. » Lança Sirius en embrassa Milinda sur la joue.  
-« Bien le Bonjour à vous, affreux monsieur. »  
Répondit Milinda en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sirius.  
Celui-ci sourit et salua Remus.  
-« Lut Mil ' »  
Lança James en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
Peter se contenta d'un « Lut » et retourna dans son assiette de bacon.  
-« Alors, q'avons-nous comme cours aujourd'hui ? »  
Demande Milinda en se servant des œufs brouillés.  
Aucun des Maraudeurs ne semblait vouloir répondre.  
Milinda les dévisagea  
-« Quoi ?? Vous avez un quelconque problème ? »  
Sirius lui sourit  
-« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais aucun de nous ne voulais prononcer  
l'affreuse matière par laquelle nous commençons. »  
-« Double cours de Potion »  
Dit James en mimant un haut le cœur  
Milinda sourit  
-« Et bien, ce n'est pas un drame. »  
- « Tu plaisantes, 4heures de suite avec ce prof hideux. »  
Dit Sirius en secoua la tête.  
-« Il n'est pas si terrible que ça ? »  
Demanda Milinda  
-« Tu rigoles. C'est Snape en plus vieux. »  
Retroqua Remus avec un air de dégoût  
- « Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça. »  
Dit Milinda en finissant son toast.  
  
La clocha sonna et la grande salle commença à se vidée. Les Maraudeurs et  
Milinda se dirigèrent à grand pas vers les cachots. Ils s'avaient que si  
ils étaient en retard, le Professeur Trill (le fameux prof de potion) se  
ferait un plaisir d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent de  
justesse dans la salle. Sirius s'assit à coté de James, Remus à coté de  
Peter. La seule place restante était celle à coté d'une jeune fille. Des  
cheveux longs et noirs, des yeux vert émeraudes à en troublées qui conque  
croiserai le regard. C'était sans aucun doute la jeune fille qui occupait  
le même dortoir que Milinda.  
Milinda vint s'asseoir à cotés d'elle et la salua. Puis, elle sortis ses  
affaires et attira son attention sur le professeur. Celui-ci avait un  
regard sévère, des cheveux noirs gras et petit nez et des yeux semblable  
à ceux d'un rat. Sirius avait raison, il était vraiment laid, et donnait  
l'impression d'être le futur de Snape. Celui- ci était assis non loin de  
Milinda et lui lançait des regards noirs. Milinda raccorda son attention  
au cours. Le professeur expliqua le déroulement du cours d'aujourd'hui. « Aujourd'hui, potion de vérité. Je vous inscris les ingrédients aux tableaux, et ensuite vous vous aidez de vos livres à la page 154. Vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin. »  
Il acheva ses paroles et, à l'aide de sa baguette, inscrivirent, comme  
promis, les ingrédients au tableau. Milinda ouvrit son livre et elle  
sentit un regard posé sur elle.  
Elle se tourna brusquement, Sa voisine la regardait. Elle avait un doux  
regard, emplis de gratitude. Un regard d'Ange. Milinda ne pus s'empêcher  
de lui sourire amicalement.  
-« Je suis Milinda, Milinda Warrens. »  
Dit t'elle à la jeune fille en lui tendant une main amicale. D'habitude,  
Milinda ne serait jamais soucié de se présenter, ou de parler à une  
étrangère. Mais cette fille là, elle l'aimait déjà.  
-« Enchanté Milinda. Moi c'est Ange, Frairies Ange. »  
Dit la jeune fille en serrant la main de Milinda. Elle lui souriait d'un  
air doux. Milinda était sur que Ange ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à  
une mouche, ou même répondre à un proffeseur.  
-« Bien, et si nous commencions cette potion »  
Dit-je en voyant le professeur me foudroyé du regard.  
Ange hocha la tête affirmativement et nous commençâmes la potion.  
Après 1heures30 à se creuser les méninges et à essayer de faire une  
potion quelque peu correct. Le professeur Trill Attira l'attention de ses  
élèves.  
-« Bien, votre temps est écoulé. Votre potion devrait être, maintenant,  
d'un jaune moutarde ».  
Milinda regarde sa potion. Elle avait tout à fait cette couleur.  
-« Félicitations Ange, nous avons tous à fait réussi notre potion »  
Celle-ci hocha la tète mais n'u pas le temps de répondre. Le proffeseur  
les regardait d'un air fier et sadique.  
-Fairies et Warrens, avez-vous quelque chose à faire partager avec toute  
la classe ? »  
-« Je disais juste que notre potion était très réussi »  
Répondit Milinda en haussant un sourcil  
-« Et bien Mademoiselle Warrens, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour  
votre manque de concentration en cours. Je vous félicite, à peine 2  
heures en cours, et vous vous faites déjà remarquer. C'est fantastique  
pour une nouvelle. »  
Milinda lui adressa un regard aussi noir que la mort.  
Le professeur s'approcha de leurs chaudrons, et remplis un flacon de la  
substance.  
-« Bien, Warrens, vous allez boire votre potion. Histoire de voir s'il  
elle est, oui ou non réussi »  
Dit Trill en épelant chaque syllabe du mot réussi.  
Milinda lui lança un regard rempli de dégoût.  
-« Ne vous inquiéter pas, l'effet ne durera que quelques minutes. 2 ou 3,  
pas plus. Je vous poserai une question, et si vous révéler la vérité,  
votre potion sera, effectivement, réussie. »  
Milinda arracha la fiole des mains du professeur, la déboucha et bu son  
contenu en un coup.  
Trill sourit et attendit quelques secondes.  
-« Bien, Warrens que pensez vous du professeur Trill »  
Milinda sourit, elle n'avait pas besoin de potion de vérité pour dire  
cela.  
-« Et bien, je dirai que c'est un professeur hideux, incompétent, sans  
cervelle et qui se rattache à la vie en torturant ses pauvres élèves. »  
Milinda avait prononcé cette phrase en accentuant sur les mots les plus  
douloureux.  
Trill bouillonnait de rage. Il était tout rouge, et serai avec une  
grande force ses poings.  
Il s'approcha encore plus de Milinda  
-« Encore une petite question. Etes vous encore vierge ? »  
Trill avait un sourire sadique et fier. Il s'avait tous du passé de  
Milinda et allait prendre un grand plaisir à le faire savoir.  
Milinda tremblait de rage, elle essayait de se retenir de répondre à  
cette question, mais sa potion était, effectivement, très réussite.  
-« Non, j'ai été violé par mon père et mon cousin à l'age de 10 ans »  
Tous les élèves poussèrent des exclamations. Trill se redressa et  
souriait. Il regarda sa montre  
-« 5,4,3,2,1. Voila, le cours est fini et l'effet de la potion aussi. »  
Et, effectivement, la cloche sonna. Milinda se sentait enfin sous son  
contrôle. Mais, elle bouillonna toujours de rage. Tous les élèves la  
regardaient, malgré la sonnerie, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis.  
Milinda voulu leurs dires d'aller voir ailleurs, mais quelqu'un d'autre  
pris la parole. Des poings avaient frappées son bureau, et Milinda tourna  
la tété vers sa Voisine. Elle était debout, les poings sur sa table, le  
visage rouge de fureur.  
-« Professeur Trill »  
Dit t'elle le plus calmement possible.  
Celui-ci releva la tête vers la jeune fille  
-« Quoi encore Fairies ? »  
-« Vous n'étés qu'un sale sadique de première. Espèce de bouse de dragon  
puante. De qu'elle droit osez vous infliger une telle douleur à une  
élève. »  
Dit t'elle en cracha chacun de ses mots. Ange se leva et marcha furieusement vers Trill. -« Prenez ça, espèce d'ordure ! »  
  
Milinda n'u pas le temps de la rattraper. Ange avait violemment frappé le professeur Trill. Celui-ci était tombée à terre sous le choc, son nez était ensanglantés et il regardait Ange d'un ait apeurée. Milinda n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ange cette fille qu'elle croyait douce et calme. Cette Ange avait frappée un professeur pour défendre Milinda. Décidément, celle fille avait bien quelque chose de spéciale.  
  
Voila !!! The End du deuxième chapitre. Et ne vous inquiéter pas, Lily va bientôt arriver, je ne vais pas laisser James tout seule quand même !! 


End file.
